The Mirror Has Two Faces
by elfprincess8
Summary: The lines between movie script and reality become blurred for the actors and the characters they play as a Quileute spell sends them all into the world of Twilight. Jacob and Edward meet Rob and Taylor and comedy follows. Rated M for lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Mirror Has Two Faces

Chapter One

The plane was about to land at Vancouver International Airport. Taylor shifted nervously in his seat, he absolutely detested the landings. Flying he could handle but landing… that was a whole different story. He struggled against a wave of nausea and lowered his head for a moment, trying not to blow chunks all over the elderly couple in front of him.

Rob was two seats back from him in the other row. Flying first class had its advantages but Taylor would have taken coach if he'd known Rob was going to be on that flight. He didn't even bother looking back when he heard the sniggering. He knew it was Rob laughing at his obvious discomfort. Taylor was the youngest of the crowd and easily became the source of all the jokes. He usually just laughed it off but he wasn't in the mood to play nice today.

It was clear to Rob that Taylor was sick. The kid just didn't have a very strong stomach. He and all the other guys had enjoyed making Taylor the butt of their jokes during the shooting of Twilight but things were definitely different now. Though Taylor was wearing a heavy sweatshirt and loose fitting jeans, it was obvious to Rob that the boy had definitely bulked up. Rob hadn't seen Taylor since the filming rapped for Twilight nearly a year before. He was more than a bit nervous about the change in script that moved the lead male role from him to Taylor. If the kid couldn't carry the movie the entire franchise might fail and they would all be out of work again.

Rob hoped Taylor would rise to the occasion. He had big shoes to fill as Rob was now being considered one of the sexiest men alive. He sat back and ran his hand through his unruly hair, standing it on end. It wasn't that he thought Taylor would steal his thunder; he was just feeling the typical "pissing contest" stuff that all guys in his position went through. In all honesty he didn't mind sharing the limelight with the boy but he didn't really consider Taylor a friend. The kid was just too young.

Despite the nausea, Taylor managed to make it intact through the landing. As the passengers began to disembark, he retrieved his carry on from the overhead compartment and stepped out into the aisle. Rob was directly behind him and he kept bumping into Taylor as they made their way down the aisle. As soon as his feet hit the tarmac, Taylor turned back to Rob and shoved him forcefully.

"Quit pushing me, Edward!" Taylor yelled, knowing that Rob hated to be called by his character's name.

"Why Jacob, you are so strong now! Been working out?" Rob teased, shoving at Taylor's chest.

"Fuck off!" Taylor hissed between his clenched teeth as he strode angrily away from Rob and made his way through the airport to baggage claim.

Rob laughed at Taylor's retreating form and shook his head. The boy had issues with anger. Rob knew how to deal with that but it would have to wait. For this second installment of the movie, both he and Taylor had to meet with the Quileute tribal elders to discuss how to make their characters mesh better. It was an agreement in the contract and for Rob it was a mere formality. The meeting was really for Taylor, to get him in the right character for his supposed transformation. Rob found the whole thing rather ludicrous. It wasn't as if Taylor was actually going to turn into a giant wolf or anything.

Taylor checked into his hotel and settled himself for a relaxing shower before heading out to meet the elders. He was looking forward to hearing what they had to tell him about the tribe's histories. Taylor had a lot of weight on his substantially larger shoulders for this movie and he knew he had to really shine in his part. Rob was already established as a sex symbol. Taylor was not. It wasn't that he wanted to be, necessarily but he wouldn't really mind it too much either.

On hour later, the nervous teen was in a cab, on his way to meet the elders at an isolated park outside Vancouver. They had come a long way to meet with him and Rob and he hoped he would impress them. When the driver pulled up to the rented cabin, Taylor got out and paid the man to wait for him, then pulled his hoodie up against the drizzling rain and walked across the grass to the cabin. He knocked and waited, biting his lower lip and shivering in the cold. The real Jacob wouldn't have minded it but Taylor was freezing his nuts off.

He was startled and then pissed when Rob answered the door and stepped aside, smiling at Taylor. "Come on in, we were just talking about you!" he gushed as he shut the door behind them.

Taylor looked around. The room was warm from a fire burning in the small, wood stove and sitting around it in a circle were four, older Quileute men. They nodded to the teenager and gestured for him to sit in one of the empty chairs. He lowered his hood and swallowed back his anxiety as he took a seat, nodding in turn to each of the men. Rob sat down beside him and seemed decidedly more at ease.

One of the men began to talk, discussing how the story was based loosely on the tribe's legends of wolf-warriors that had protected them in the distant past. Taylor listened to the story, wondering how closely Stephanie Meyer had come in her interpretation of it, knowing that vampires were probably not a part of this story. Rob sat next to him, silent and respectful as well. He too was interested in the story and wondered if any of it could actually be true.

Rob had read about the native tribes in that part of the country and the magic that surrounded their legends. Being from England, a country stepped in legends itself, he was probably more open to the possibility than the boy sitting next to him. Rob considered himself more intelligent than Taylor and he was older so therefore more mature at least in his own eyes. He knew he should try to be more of a role model for Taylor but it had always been more fun to tease than to lead. Rob knew that would have to change now. Taylor was big enough to kick his ass!

As the elder continued to speak, the man next to him lit a long, thin, peace pipe, took a drag from it and passed it to his right. All around the circle they continued to hand it off and when it came to Rob he happily took it, being a smoker himself. He wondered what was in the pipe but didn't bother to ask. A smoke was a smoke as the old saying went. Rob handed the pipe to Taylor and watched with open amusement as the boy took a drag and then proceeded to cough like a choking baby. Though he tried hard not to, it was obvious that Taylor had never took a hit off anything in his life.

By the third time around, however the teen had the knack of it and seemed to be doing better. Rob loved the way the stuff in the pipe was making him feel. He still didn't know what they were smoking but it was good shit! His head swam and he felt disorientated. Yeah, it was not just good shit, it was damn good shit! He wasn't even aware that the elder had stopped talking. They were standing up to bid the boys farewell and Rob nearly lost his footing when he stood up too quickly and fell against Taylor. The boy didn't seem any better off than Rob and they ended up supporting each other to the door.

Taylor's cab was warm and waiting and Rob managed to stammer out a question. "Hey, can I share your cab…" he stuttered.

"Yeah, whatever… I mean what? Yeah, you can… just get the hell in!" Taylor answered.

They fell into the backseat together, bumping heads as they tried to right themselves. The cab driver gave them a disapproving look but headed back to the city and the hotel both boys were staying at.

During the long ride back to Vancouver, neither boy spoke. Rob looked straight ahead at the road in front of them and Taylor stared listlessly out the window. The effects of the drug they had inhaled were still heavy on them both and Rob was having a hard time staying awake. At long last they pulled up beneath the awning of the hotel and the cab stopped.

Rob reached for his wallet and paid the driver what was owed him for waiting on them and taking them back. He climbed out and waited for Taylor, reaching out to give the boy a steadying hand. Taylor shoved it away and stumbled out nearly falling on his head.

"I can do it myself…" he stammered as he tried to stand up. "What the hell was in that pipe?"

"Don't know, but it was heavy!" Rob answered as they made their way inside and through the lobby.

A crowd of screaming girls would usually have been waiting for Rob but the lobby was curiously empty and no one seemed to even notice them as they headed for the elevator. Rob found himself slightly disappointed in that as he had been hoping for some company that evening. Oh well, no matter. There was always tomorrow and the first day of shooting. That should be entertaining.

Taylor leaned against the back wall of the elevator and tried to clear his head. He was swimming and felt light as a feather. If this was what being high was like, he wanted no part of it. When the elevator lurched to a stop, he stumbled out and headed to his room. Rob followed behind him and stopped in front of the door right next to Taylor's.

"Fuck, are you staying here too?" Taylor asked, his voice dripping with irritation.

"Yeah, they put us side by side. Guess they figured we were pals or something," Rob answered, grinning down at Taylor. "So, are you going to let me get a look at this new physique you're sporting or do I have to wait till tomorrow to see you shirtless?"

"Piss off!" Taylor mumbled as he struggled with his key card, dropping it twice and nearly snapping it off in the door.

"Let me help you," Rob offered, taking the card out of Taylor's shaking hands. He easily worked the lock and opened the door for Taylor. The boy shoved past him and collapsed into the nearest chair.

"I don't feel so good," Taylor said, his face slightly green.

"Are you going to hurl?" Rob asked.

"No, haven't got anything in my system but I'm so tired. I could sleep for a week," Taylor answered, running his hand through his hair. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah, a little," Rob admitted. "Want me to stay with you?"

"No, I can manage," Taylor replied, standing up to strip the hoodie off. Rob sucked in a shocked breath when he got a good look at Taylor shirtless.

"Fucking hell, I'm going to get fired for sure! I can't compete with that!" Rob cried.

"Sure, sure, all the thousands of girls screaming your name are suddenly going to decide overnight, that they don't love you anymore! Yeah, that's not going to happen, besides, they made me do this if I wanted to keep the part and I did!" Taylor said.

"Well, anyway, you look damn good and you sure are dedicated, I'll give you that, kido!" Rob sighed. "Sure you don't want me to stay with you?"

"Well, I guess if you want to you can. Might make falling asleep here easier, just don't fuck with me. I'm not in the mood for any shit," Taylor answered.

Both boys collapsed into the queen sized bed and were asleep almost before their heads hit the pillow. They began to drift into dreams simultaneously and their hands reached out to join, though they neither one knew it had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mirror Has Two Faces

Chapter Two

Jasper ran from the house after Bella had cut her finger. He felt ashamed that his family had to hold him back from the blood lust that had consumed him. Jumping from the porch on to the ground he stopped immediately. Alice was the next to leave the house and held his arm as they both looked at the two humans sleeping on the front lawn. Where had they come from? How did they get there without detection?

"You're future changed moments ago and I saw Edward and Jacob speaking with us," her eyes were glazed over as she spoke. "They seem confused."

"You saw Jacob?" Jasper asked. Alice had never been able to see the future of the shape-shifter. Alice's ability to see the future didn't extend to the wolves because of the erratic phasing.

"I saw that he was standing in front of us with Edward," she said.

They looked at the two boys spooning with each other on the grass. Taylor tried to move his body. He felt as if a rock were pushing on his hip. He was comfortably warm though and tried to snuggle into the heat at his back. Sleep was slowly lifting as he felt a hand squeeze his hip. His eyes opened and he saw that he was laying on the ground with Rob wrapped around him.

"What the hell is going on?" He yelled and immediately sat up pushing Rob away from him. "Get off me you pervert!"

Rob rolled to his back wiping his eyes. "W-what?" He looked around and saw Ashley and Jackson standing close together in full costume while Taylor sat scowling at him. "What is going on?" He slowly stood to face what he thought were his colleagues. "W-when…what happened?" He was trying to figure out when they had been taken to the film site. Where were the camera crews and his trailer?

The vampires stood silently watching as the two boys spoke in confusion. It was baffling to hear two heart beats. One from Jacob and one from….

"Edward?" Alice's perfectly manicured brows lifted as she tried to understand what was going on. The voice that responded shocked them all even though it came from the person in question.

"It isn't me and that isn't Jacob," Edward replied as he ran to them at vampire speed. "Who are you exactly?" His voice was menacing and laced with suspicion.

Rob and Taylor looked at each other and then looked back at what seemed to be Rob's identical twin. The biggest difference between them was the color of their eyes, one colored gold and the other blue. It began to dawn on the Twilight stars what was happening even if it seemed impossible.

"I-I'm Robert and this is Taylor," he paused briefly. "You are….Ed-Edward Cullen and they are Alice and Jasper?" He questioned but already knowing the answer.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Taylor exclaimed as he slumped back to the ground on his knees. Rob sank down beside him, his hand on the younger boys shoulder.

"Alice…?" Jasper gasped. "What…who… I don't understand?"

"Neither do I. Edward, please go get Carlisle. He'll know what to do," Alice replied.

Edward disappeared and Jasper moved quickly down the steps toward the two boys kneeling on the grass. He used his empathetic powers to scan and sooth the two nervous humans and humans they obviously were. Jasper could smell their blood, hear their heartbeats. Jacob, or at least the boy who looked like Jacob, didn't smell like dog. He smelled… delicious. Jasper put his hand over his mouth and backed away slowly. Alice approached with a bit more caution.

"How did you two get here?" she asked.

"I don't know. We were sleeping in a hotel in Vancouver and then we woke up here. Is this a dream? It doesn't feel like a dream," Rob answered.

"No, it's no dream. You recognized us. How is that?" she asked.

"Taylor and I, we're actors. We are playing in a movie about… well, it's actually a story called Twilight and it's being told from Bella's point of view with a few parts that Jacob gets to tell. It's mostly about her relationship with Edward and how it progresses. Anyway, we got hired to play the parts of Edward and Jacob. We were in Vancouver to meet with the Quileute elders. They gave us some funky shit to smoke and when we went back to the hotel, we were really tired. We fell asleep in Jacob's… I mean Taylor's room and when we woke up we were here on your front lawn. Damn, this shit is fucked up!" Rob exclaimed as he sat running his hand nervously through his hair.

"Doppelgangers, that's what they are," Emmett murmured. He'd joined them on the lawn and was staring in shock at the newcomers.

In short order, Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme came to have a look at the strangers who really weren't strangers. Carlisle was completely out of his element and had absolutely no idea what could have caused the situation. Emmett, surprisingly, was the one person to come closest to the truth.

"Maybe it's a parallel universe, like Stephen King's Dark Tower or something. Maybe they got shoved into our reality and now we have to figure out how to get them back, you know, like Star Gate?"

"Emmett, this is no time for jokes!" Rosalie complained, rolling her eyes.

"No, he might be onto something," Carlisle said. "You said your name was Rob and his is Taylor? Do either of you remember anything strange happening before you woke up here?"

"I only remember that whatever the Quileute elders gave us to smoke made us both higher than a kite. It was really strong stuff, made me feel tired and kind of disposed to sleeping," Rob answered. "Did it make you feel like that too, Taylor?"

"Yeah, I still feel kind of light headed."

Carlisle stood with his chin in his hand, trying to think of the best way to proceed. "Edward, take Bella home and for heaven's sake, don't mention any of this to her. I am going to go call Billy Black and try to explain the situation to him. I'll ask him to meet with us and see if he has any ideas. I have to assume it has something to do with the drug you were both given. It's all I have to go on now."

"At least it's a plan," Esme offered as she extended her hand to Taylor and helped him up. "Come inside both of you. Alice and Jasper will head into Forks and pick up something for you both to eat. We have plenty of room and you can stay here until we get this sorted out."

"Won't that be kind of dangerous what with you guys being vampires and all?" Rob asked.

"No, of course not, we won't be tempted to drink from you! You look just like Edward!" she laughed.

"Yeah but what about Taylor?"

Esme glanced up at Taylor who towered over her. She involuntarily licked her bottom lip and he took a nervous step back. "He'll be just fine here. Nothing to worry about!" she promised.

Rob glanced anxiously at Taylor and met his eyes. Neither of them was comfortable with this solution but what else could they do? Rob hoped that Billy Black would know the answer to this dilemma or at least be able to find out from the elders. He could hear Carlisle talking rapidly on his cell phone to the Quileute chief. Rob could only imagine what must be going on in Billy's head right them.

It was almost an hour later when Alice and Jasper returned with fast food for the boys and several bags of groceries in tow. Edward had come in just before them, having deposited Bella at her house and promised to see her the next day. Rob was slightly concerned as that was an obvious departure from the script and he began to worry that his and Taylor's presence was going to screw with the space time continuum.

"Billy just pulled in the driveway. Looks like he brought Jacob with him. This should be interesting!" Emmett laughed.

"Emmett, you and Jasper go upstairs. Take Rosalie with you. Alice, you and Edward stay with Esme and me. Everyone remember, this is Billy and remember also, Jacob doesn't know he is a shifter yet so you boys..." Carlisle gestured to Taylor and Edward. "Don't say anything about that. Just let me do all the talking!"

"No problem," Taylor sighed, his voice shaking.

The knock at the door made the two humans jump and Carlisle hurried to open it, helping Jacob bring Billy's wheel chair over the threshold and into the living room.

"Where is this boy who looks like my son?" Billy asked in his deep, rolling voice.

"Taylor, will you please come here?" Carlisle called, "Rob, you come with him."

Taylor glanced over at Rob and frowned, then stepped into the living room, suddenly aware that he was in nothing but his boxer briefs. His face flushed and he couldn't look anyone in the eye.

"FUCK ME!" cried a loud voice and Taylor lifted his eyes to stare at his twin. Jacob was standing directly in front of Taylor, his face twisted in a look of complete disbelief. "Dad, he looks exactly like me except with short hair! What the hell?" Jacob stammered.

"Jacob, please sit down. I told you all about it on the way over here," Billy said patiently.

"Yeah, but… damn, dad, he could be my freaking twin!" Jacob cried.

"He isn't your twin, Jacob; he is a real person, just like you but from another dimension. We have to figure out how to get him and Rob back to their world," Carlisle said, trying to keep the situation calm.

Jacob was shaking his head and backing away. This is fucked!" he yelled then stepped out onto the balcony. Taylor stared after his twins retreating form and swallowed hard. Rob, on the other hand, slipped past the group and followed after Jacob. He pushed open the balcony door and stepped out into the cool air.

"Hey, this shit is messed up, isn't it? I mean I went to sleep last night and this morning, I woke up here. Imagine that? Freaked you out seeing Taylor, didn't it?" Rob asked, looking over at the big Quileute boy standing next to him.

Jacob gripped the bars of the balcony railing hard, his knuckles white with the effort. He lifted his head and stared back at Rob. "It's a mind fuck for sure!" he answered.

Rob looked hard at Jacob, feeling strange. He wasn't sure what it was but something about seeing the real Jacob just set oddly with him. They were supposed to be enemies but he felt drawn to the boy in a way he couldn't explain. "You look better with long hair," he joked, smiling.

"Yeah, I took one look at him like that, with his hair chopped off and wondered what the hell he was thinking!" Jacob laughed. "He looks like he's trying out for the damn navy or something! I would never cut off my hair. I've been growing it out for a really long time."

"Never say never," Robert sighed. He knew this boy was about to have his life turned upside down in a hurry. "Hey, do me a favor?" he said.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Don't ever fall in love with Bella Swan. Trust me, she will tear your heart out and put it through a bloody blender!" Rob answered.

"Bella? She's Edward's girlfriend. You should know!" Jacob teased.

"Yeah, but she is… well, she's a user. Just don't fall for it, ok?"

"Sure, sure!" Jacob replied, laughing.

Rob looked back over his shoulder at Taylor who had taken a seat on the sofa next to Edward. He supposed Taylor felt more comfortable sitting next to Edward since Edward looked like him. He noticed Edward looking down at Taylor and wondered what the vampire was thinking. When he turned back to Jacob, he was struck by the subtle differences between Jacob and Taylor. Jacob lacked the scars and imperfections Taylor had. Jacob was Taylor perfected. Robert had a sudden irrational desire to reach out and touch the boy's face. He thought better of it and drew away.

"I guess we better go back inside, huh?" he asked Jacob.

"Yeah, this is sure messed up, though," Jacob answered.

"Yep, sure is!" Rob answered. He couldn't help but notice his twin staring at him with a confused look. Edward passed his glance back and forth from Rob to Jacob and then grinned as if to himself. "Fucking mind reader," Rob mumbled as he sat down beside Taylor. This was going to be difficult.

Authors Note: Ok, the first half of this chapter was written by Ant1gon3, so please be sure to give her Kudos as well. We are co-authoring this fic together.


	3. Chapter 3

The Mirror Has Two Faces

Chapter 3

Edward heard all of the thoughts coming from Rob about Jacob. Rob seemed infatuated with Jacob. He liked the child-like innocence Jacob still gave off as opposed to Taylor's more jaded persona. He looked back at Taylor who also seemed to have a fascination of his own, only it was with Edward.

Taylor couldn't help but stare at the flawless version of Rob. He had known for many years, that he was attracted to boys instead of girls but being raised a Catholic, he knew he could never act on his preference. Trying to break into the movies also made it difficult for him to come out. He had never thought of Rob in that way. He could admit that he was very attractive but always felt inferior to the lead actor. But sitting here next to his twin he began to feel a longing. Edward was much more reserved and confident. He hadn't once tried to make Taylor feel inferior or tease him in the short time he knew him. He was trying to remember back to the books that he read when he got the part playing the young wolf. The scene in the tent was a particular favorite of his. He imagined that it was himself instead of Jacob.

"Please try not to think of things that will come to pass Taylor. They are things I shouldn't know about. It's hard enough with Alice's premonitions," Edward said in a warning but gentle voice. Taylor had forgotten that he was in the presence of a mind reader.

Rob and Jacob returned from the balcony. Edward couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face but it wasn't because of the thoughts Rob had for Jacob, it was the premonition that Alice was having of Rob and Taylor wrapped in each other arms.

"We need to make sure that that is how it happens," Alice spoke to Edward through his telepathy. Alice quickly took a seat in the recliner forcing Ed to sit next to Taylor while Jacob walked over to the window to look out over the forest.

Edward nodded agreeing with her. He was trying to wrap his head around the implications of the situation. Alice could see the future and they had both agreed in the past, that they wouldn't use the information to change the outcome of what happened in the world unless absolutely necessary. This was one of those situations. They understood things happened for a reason and that a higher being whether God or something else, was the only one who could see the whole picture. People get sick, hurt, or die every day. They couldn't go around saving everyone from everything. They knew to leave well enough alone.

Never did they think that people from another dimension would fall into their world. Edward knew that they had to return the actors to their own place in the universe to keep the continuum on its rightful course.

Carlisle and Billy had moved to the dining room to discuss what could be done. Esme brewed coffee for her guest.

"Billy, have you ever heard of this happening before?" Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose. "Apparently the boys were part of a Quileute ritual and smoked some kind of drug that caused them to transport here.

"Not that I know of but I think what has happened, is that the ceremony performed, was done incorrectly."

"Do you think if we did the same ceremony again it would reverse itself?"

"The problem is that we have to perform it exactly the way it was done initially. To do that we need to not only figure out which ritual was performed but where the mistake was made," Billy had a faraway look on his face as if trying to concentrate. Esme brought Billy a mug of coffee and set a sugar bowl and cream next to him.

"There are only two rituals that might have been performed in the situation," he said after sipping his drink. "First would be a Welcoming Ceremony. It is to welcome newcomers or visitors who have been away for long periods of time. Second would be a ceremony to wish them good luck in their endeavors."

"They didn't tell us what the ceremony was called," Taylor said from the couch. He overheard the conversation. "All I know is that the stuff we smoked was strong!" Taylor was starting to feel self-conscious about the fact that he and Rob were still dressed only in their boxers.

"Alice, could you find our guests something to wear?" Edward asked. Taylor was relieved that he wouldn't have to bring it up. He felt uncomfortable being almost naked. Rob wasn't as bothered but was dying for a cigarette. Alice went to retrieve the items.

"We could perform the ritual but I would need my pipe and herbs," Billy put his fingers to his temple trying to figure out a solution.

"Does it have to be a specific pipe or would any pipe do?" Edward asked. "And what herbs do you need? We could go pick what you need in the forest." He thought he had an idea so that the Quileute's wouldn't need to return home to obtain the items.

"No, any pipe will do and you could find the herbs anywhere in the forest. Jacob knows what to look for." Billy answered.

Edward quickly stood up and raced, at vampire speed, upstairs just as Alice returned with clothing. Alice sent Rob and Taylor into the large, ornate bathroom with granite countertops and marble floors, to put on the clothing she taken from Edward's closet. Of course Rob was simple enough, being exactly the same size as Edward. Alice brought him a pair of slacks and a button down very similar to what Edward was wearing. She found some sweats and a t-shirt for Taylor of Edward's but they were still a bit big on him.

Taylor could smell the enticing aroma of Edward surround him. The clothing seemed to be saturated with his intoxicating smell. He looked over at Rob and was entranced. He was buttoning up the shirt with the pants pulled up but still undone. He watched as Rob threaded each button with his long, pale fingers. He looked so much like the brooding vampire and with the smell of the clothing his senses were overwhelmed with lust.

Rob had finished dressing and looked at Taylor in his too-big clothes. They made him look younger like a child dressed in his parent's clothes. Taylor smiled at him with unfocused eyes. Rob shook his head to clear his thoughts. Taylor was not Jacob.

When they exited, Edward had returned from upstairs. "Jasper had an Indian pipe he picked up when he was with Maria. It is very old but it may do the trick," he explained.

"I sent Jacob to find the herbs," Billy said.

Rob and Taylor sat down on the couch and watched as Billy instructed Carlisle and Esme where to put things. He was setting up an altar of sorts on the coffee table. Rob found the whole idea of being in the same room as his movie counterpart a little bewildering but overall, he felt that he was handling the situation better than Taylor who looked terribly uncomfortable. Rob decided to offer the boy an out.

"Tay, will you come outside with me? I need a smoke."

"Umm sure but what are you going to smoke? You don't have any cigarettes," Taylor observed.

"Shit," Rob mumbled under his breath.

"You could run into Forks and get a pack while we set things up," Edward offered. "No, wait, on second thought, why don't you stay here and let me go into Forks and get them for you?"

"I don't care who gets them but I need one quick, fast and in a hurry," Rob answered.

"Hey, can I come with you? I'll stay in the car," Taylor offered.

Edward hesitated a moment, then shook his head yes. What could it hurt? Taylor just wanted to get away for a minute. He was nervous and it wouldn't hurt to have a few minutes alone with the boy, get to know him a bit better.

Rob stood at the window watching as Edward and Taylor got into the Volvo. He wondered what people in Forks would think about Edward and the boy who looked like Jacob in a car together? He hoped they wouldn't run into Bella or anyone else who knew either of them.

As he pulled out of the drive, Edward glanced over at Taylor. The boy was quiet and struggling with some inner turmoil. He was going through the alphabet over and over and Edward smiled to himself, wondering what thoughts Taylor was trying to keep from him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he joked.

"What? I mean what did you say?" Taylor stammered.

"I was just wondering why you are running through the alphabet in your mind. Are you trying to keep something from me? Maybe the fact that you like boys? Or maybe the fact that you are attracted to me? Or are you attracted to Rob?"

Taylor blanched and bit his lower lip. Edward found the reaction enduring and he smiled bigger, turning back to the road quickly before he became distracted by the alluring scent of the human sitting next to him.

"I… I don't know what you're…" Taylor began.

"Save it, boy! I saw it in your thoughts. So, how long have you known you liked boys?" Edward asked.

"I guess since middle school or so," Taylor admitted with a sigh.

"No one knows?"

"No, I'm Catholic and my parents would shit a brick if they even thought something like that. My dad is very protective of me and he won't even let me go on dates with girls unsupervised." Taylor answered.

Edward felt a bit sorry for the kid. He was cute, he smelled wonderful and he had a killer body. Unlike Jacob whose physique had developed naturally and without him having to work for it, Taylor had busted his ass to look as good as he did. Edward could appreciate that. Taylor was so innocent and naïve compared to Jacob who seemed sarcastic and dramatic most of the time. Jacob hated Edward and his "kind" but Taylor didn't.

Deciding to try a flare for the dramatic himself, Edward pulled the Volvo off onto a side road and parked beneath some trees in a secluded spot. Taylor glanced around nervously then looked at Edward. "Why are we stopping here?" he asked.

"Want to find out what it's like?" Edward asked.

"Find out what… I mean what are you… what do you mean?" Taylor stuttered.

"Making out with a boy?" Edward grinned with a predatory expression.

Taylor's big eyes got even bigger and he blushed, biting his lip again. He shrunk back against the seat and Edward read a million conflicting thoughts running through the boys head. Taylor wanted to try it but he was scared. He wanted to know what it would be like to kiss and touch another boy but he didn't know where to begin. Edward was further shocked when he discovered in Taylor's thoughts that the boy was a complete virgin. Edward had not been expecting that.

"Don't be scared. Just let me lead and you can follow, ok?" Edward offered as he scooted closer to Taylor and put his hand on the side of the boy's face.

"Umm, ok, just… I don't know anything…"

"It's ok, I won't hurt you. I won't do anything you don't want me to do. I will stop if you ask me to." Edward leaned closer until he could feel the heat of Taylor's breath against his lips. "Let me kiss you," he said and Taylor's eyes fluttered closed as Edward moved in for the kill.

The moment his lips touched Taylor's, Edward struggled for control. The boy was driving him mad. He had never wanted so badly to drink, as he did at that moment. Something perverse inside of him made him want to drain Taylor and turn him, change him, keep him forever. He would be a beautiful vampire; Jacob's twin but alive for all eternity and forever frozen at 17. It would be perfect. Edward's hand slid up under the too big t-shirt and his fingertips brushed over the perfect abs and sculpted chest beneath. He captured one of Taylor's nipples between his fingers and squeezed it gently, at the same time he slowly pushed his tongue into the boy's hot mouth.

Taylor moaned and tried to pull back from Edward but the vampire would not have it. He was in overdrive and he had to have more, taste, feel, touch, claim. Taylor was unable to move any further away than the door and he was pinned between. Edward wanted more contact. He broke the kiss, pulling his hand out of Taylor's shirt, then pushed open the passenger side door and shoved Taylor out onto the leaves. Before the boy could get up or even register what had happened, Edward was on him again, stretching out full length over Taylor and pinning him to forest floor.

Edward thrust his hips against Taylor's, letting the younger boy feel his erection, showing the human how turned on he was. Taylor shuddered beneath him and Edward moaned loudly against the boy's ear. "You are so beautiful, so perfect, so warm… I want you, Taylor!"

The boy beneath him responded with a gasp of pleasure when Edward's hand snaked beneath the sweat pants and found Taylor's hardening cock. The vampire began to stroke firmly but gently enough not to damage the frail human beneath him. As it was, the boy would most likely have bruises on him.

"Stop, don't… please!" Taylor begged, grabbing at Edward's wrist and attempting to pull the vampire's hand out of his sweats.

"Taylor," Edward whispered in a soothing voice. "You know you want this now just lie there and enjoy it. You don't have to be afraid or ashamed. Rob won't know unless you tell him. No one at my house will know. Let me make you feel good."

Taylor relented, letting go of Edward's hand and falling back into the soft leaves as the vampire worked his craft. Edward reached up with his other hand and pushed the t-shirt shirt to Taylor's neck so he could look at the fine body beneath him. He hummed his appreciation as he leaned down and bit gently on the boy's erect nipples. Taylor lurched up into Edward's hand and gave himself even more friction.

Edward sat up and taking his hands away from the boy for a moment, opened the front of his own pants and began to stroke himself, looking down at Taylor lying beneath him, wide eyed with his full mouth slightly open. The boy was breathing so hard. "Let's slide these down, shall we?" Edward asked as he took hold of Taylor's sweat pants and lowered them, along with the boxer briefs, to the boy's ankles.

Taylor made no protest. Edward took that as a sign to continue and he leaned up over Taylor, taking his own straining cock in hand, he put it next to Taylor's, then wrapped his hand around both and began to thrust. He kept his eyes on Taylor, watching as the boy's eyes fluttered shut again and he bit down on a moan in his effort to keep quiet. So innocent and yet so scared. So many thoughts running through his mind; afraid that Edward was going to push him all the way and knowing he wasn't ready for that.

The vampire took pity on the aroused boy and slid slowly down over him, taking the human's cock into his mouth before Taylor could try and stop it and began to suck harder than any girl would ever be able to do. He wanted to make the boy feel good. He wanted to show Taylor that he had nothing to fear. Unfortunately, the stimulation proved to be too much and Taylor came almost immediately, filling the vampire's mouth with his seed.

"Oh God! Fuck, I'm sorry, shit!" Taylor moaned and tried to sit up but he was boneless and fell back into the leaves.

Edward rose up quickly, taking his own cock in his hand and began to stroke himself, keeping Taylor in his sights. "Watch me!" he ordered the boy and Taylor lay still, keeping his eyes on Edward. It took the vampire only a minute before he came, spilling onto Taylor's tight belly. He braced himself over the human, looking down into those dark eyes and finding nothing but confusion written there. He had meant to help but he wasn't sure that he hadn't just made things worse.

"We better get the cigarettes and get back," Taylor managed to say between hard breaths. "Everyone will be looking for us."

"Yeah, I'll get some baby wipes at the store and you can use them to clean up with. Just hang on. I hope… Taylor, you're ok with this, with what we did, aren't you?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting it is all. I'm old enough, I guess. Just never figured it would be with a real vampire. Seems kind of gross. No offense!" the boy quickly added.

Edward smiled. "None taken, Taylor, none taken."

Authors Note: Again, first half of chapter belongs to Ant1gon3, last part of chapter is mine. Hope you like it! Elf;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rob stepped outside and watched Edward and Taylor speed down the driveway. He had practically chewed his thumbnail down to the bone. If there was ever a time he needed a smoke it was now. He saw Jacob at the edge of the forest crouched down near a large tree digging into the dirt with his long hair blowing around him. His infatuation grew as he watched the seemingly innocent boy search for the required herbs needed for the ceremony.

He remembered being on the set of "Little Ashes" and the young man who had been willing to help him rehearse the kiss he was to perform. He had been slightly older then Rob and openly gay. Rob remembered kissing him and how it was so different from kissing those of the fairer sex. His lips were stronger and more forceful, his body was muscular instead of soft. They hadn't done more than kiss and some above the waist touching but Rob had found it pleasant. He never thought much more about it until the long-haired, native boy showed up at the Cullen's house.

He made his way over to the forest edge, to the boy who entranced him. "Hey Jacob," he said. His voice had startled the young boy and he fell back on his ass. "Sorry," Edward held out his hand to help Jacob to his feet. Jacob stood but he had dropped his cache. Bending down to pick it up Jacob could feel Rob's eyes on him. It wasn't entirely unpleasant but not exactly pleasant either. It was nice to be noticed, but by a boy?

"Jacob?" Rob watched him stand and turn when he said his name. He stood with only a few inches between them. Jacob looked up at him with his beautiful chocolate eyes. He reached out to push a few strands of hair from the younger boy's face and rested his hand on Jacob's face. Before he realized what he was doing, his lips connected with Jacob's.

Jacob's eyes were open wide in shock. He stared into Rob's for only a moment before they shuttered closed. Rob's lips were soft and warm. They parted slightly to take in Jacob's bottom lip only to release and pull it in again. A small whimper escaped him when Rob walked him a few steps backward to lean him into a tree. His heart hammered against his chest and in his ears. This was his first kiss. No one had ever kissed him before. It was with a boy, a man. What did this mean? Was he gay?

While Jacob contemplated his sexuality, Rob was enjoying euphoria. This was better than he had remembered. He dared to bring his other hand up to cup Jacob's cheek and leaned further into Jacob. He tilted Jacob's head to deepen the kiss. His tongue peeked out running along Jacob's virginal mouth. He knew that Jacob had never been intimate with anyone because of the books he had read. Bella had been his first kiss. He knew he shouldn't change the original story line but he couldn't help but feel smug because bitchy Bella didn't deserve him. If only he could keep this naïve boy from her evil manipulations. She had led him on and thrown him away. She had been cruel, selfish, and thoughtless.

Jacob opened for him without hesitation. His body hummed with electricity. He didn't know if it was because of the tall, copper-haired boy or because of the situation. He wanted the feeling to continue though. He wanted to feel more.

His tongue tentatively met its mate. They softly tangled together, exploring each other. He opened wider wanting to feel Rob's warm muscle invade his body further.

Rob's hands pulled Jacob's face impossibly closer. He wanted to consume Jacob. He had never felt anything so….pure. He grunted and forced Jacob back to the tree. His hands left the boy's face moving quickly to his hips pushing against him. Jacob swallowed his moans as his frenzied body undulated. Rob's lips lifted from Jacob's only to take a breath but Jacob's hand went to his chest to push him away.

"Wait…stop!" the brown-eyed boy exclaimed. Their chests heaved in unison as they gathered their thoughts. Rob stared at the innocent creature before him and immediately felt shame. What had he done? He was no more than a child. He was young and a….virgin. A virgin in so many ways and Rob had almost taken that away. He had almost tarnished what he found so beautiful. He stepped back running his hands in his hair, pulling it to the point of pain.

"I-I'm sorry," he didn't look up. He didn't want Jacob to see his shame.

"Don't be….don't be sorry. It's just that I don't…I'm not gay."

Rob almost said that he wasn't gay either but it would have sounded ridiculous after what he had just done. At this point he would have to admit he was at least bi. He let go of his hair and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I did…enjoy it a little," Jacob said. He did. It just didn't feel right. "I'm just not…"

"No, I understand and I'm sorry for just pouncing on you. It was wrong."

"Um…we should get back," Jacob broke the awkward silence. He bent down to pick up the herbs he had dropped earlier. Rob turned away. He didn't need to see that temptation again.

"Yeah," They walked back to the house without saying a word. Edward and Taylor pulled into the driveway as they were about to step into the house. Rob had never been so in need of a cigarette as he had been in that moment. Edward tossed him the pack along with a lighter. Rob tore into the pack and lit up. "Sweet Jesus!" he said as he blew the cloud of smoke into the air.

Edward smirked at the vision in Jacob's mind. If Bella only knew!

Jacob brought the herbs inside and placed them on the table in front of his father.

"Excellent job," his father looked at him with pride. "We need to place these in the oven to dry them a little."

Esme brought everything in the kitchen and placed them on a large cookie sheet and put them in the oven.

"Come, everyone, it's time to start," Billy called.

Edward nodded to Taylor who followed him into the living room and took a seat on the couch beside Jacob and Rob. Edward glanced over at his twin and grinned again. Rob took notice and frowned.

"What's so damn funny?" he asked.

"Nothing, just wondering how he tasted," Edward replied.

Rob's grimaced as he realized that Edward had read his mind in regards to what he'd just done with Jacob in the woods. Jacob looked from Rob to Edward and then blushed miserably. Alice, noticing the misery on their side of the room, flitted over and planted herself in front of Rob.

"So, why don't you ask Edward how Taylor tastes? I'm sure he could tell you!" the pixie laughed then disappeared into the kitchen with Esme.

"What?" Rob asked, turning to face Taylor and Edward. "Did you… Tay? What happened?"

"Nothing!" Taylor cried, turning 50 shades of red.

"Enough teasing, Billy asked us all to come in so gather round. We need to try and reverse this spell!" Carlisle insisted.

The boys stood all at once and there was a bit of a scuffle as they all tried to walk around the couch at the same time. After sorting out the order, Edward and Rob went first, followed by Taylor and Jacob, they managed to get into the living room and drew around Billy at the table.

"The herbs are ready. I've loaded the pipe and we will smoke it now. I'll go first, then I'll pass it to you,Rob. After you smoke it, pass it to Taylor. I'll speak the words of welcome in Quileute and we will see if anything happens. If not, I'll try the other spell. We can only try and try again until we discover what went wrong." Billy put the pipe to his lips and inhaled.

"Ok, here goes nothing," Rob sighed, reaching for the pipe and taking a drag. "It seems different this time, not as strong. Here, you try it, Tay," he said, handing the pipe to Taylor.

Taylor seemed somewhat hesitant to smoke it and kept glancing over at Edward but eventually, he too took a drag of the aromatic smoke. "Yeah, it's definitely not as strong as last time," he agreed with Rob.

"So what now?" Jacob asked impatiently.

"Be calm, son. We need to wait and see what happens, Billy scolded.

They passed the pipe back and forth several times as Billy chanted the spell over and over but nothing happened. After waiting for about an hour, Billy tried the second bag of herbs, loading the pipe and again passing it to the boys. Just as before, nothing strange happened and Rob began to worry that they might be trapped in the world of Twilight.

"Rob, I want to go home! My sister's birthday is in two days. My parents will be worried sick when I don't call to let them know I'm ok. My dad will freak the hell right out! I'm getting scared!" Taylor said, his face showing his worry. He shifted about in his seat and began to bounce his knees nervously.

"Calm down, Jacob.. . I mean Taylor! We need to give Billy a chance. He just tried this one time. We need a different type of herb or something. He will figure it all out," Rob promised though he was starting to wonder himself, he tried to remain calm for Taylor's sake. When he turned to look at the boy again, Taylor looked like he might cry.

"I'm going to go talk to the elders about this and see if anyone has any ideas. We will look in the sacred books tonight and try to find an example of this. We wont' stop working until we have a solution to this for you boys," Billy assured them.

Rob and Taylor watched as Jacob helped his father outside and down the steps. They stood and stared as the truck pulled out of the drive and disappeared out of view. Jacob had promised to return as soon as he got his father settled. He seemed inclined to want to spend time around them as much as Edward did. It was strange to be looking at the mirror images of themselves and they all appeared to be drawn to each other in strange ways.

"Guys, lets go up to my room and wait. Esme and Alice are making something for you to eat. We can just… I don't know, hang out for a bit until they get done?" Edward suggested.

"Sure, come on, Taylor, lets go up with him," Rob said as he placed his hand on Taylor's shoulder and guided the younger boy up the stairs and toward Edward's bedroom. "Everythign will be ok, you'll see. Billy will get this worked out. If it happened once, it can happen again."

Taylor remained silent and still appeared to be on the verge of tears. Rob was rather worried himself but he pushed it down. Part of him was still excited at the prospect of seeing Jacob again when the boy returned to them later. He kept thinking about that kiss in the woods, the way Jacob tasted, how good he smelled, how innocent he seemed. Taylor was like that in some ways but not in others. Rob wished he could have had a few more minutes with Jacob. Then he was reminede about what Alice had said and as Ed closed the door to his bedroom, Rob sprang a question his way.

"So, what exactly happened between you two?"

"Nothing!" they both said at exactly the same time. Again, Taylor blushed pitifully.

"Now come on, Alice saw something. You have to tell me!" Rob insisted.

"Sure, right after you spill about what you did to Jacob!" Ed said, crossing his arms and grinning at his twin.

Rob shuffled his feet and took a drag from his cigarette. "Look, I just… I mean, I just kissed him. I pushed him against a tree and kissed him. Ok, rather it was that I sort of… Damn it, I fucked his virgin mouth with my tongue, Ok, satisfied?"

"You what?" Taylor gasped in shock. "So, are you… are you gay then?"

"Well, I did kiss guys when I was shooting " Little Ashes". I guess it just came back to me is all. He was so innocent looking just kneeling there in the leaves. He smells wonderful. Not that you don't Tay but… What? I mean… Look, I'm not a pervert, ok?" Rob replied.

"Who said you were?" Edward asked, still grinning at Rob and loving his state of discomfort.

"Well, both of you are staring at me like I'm a fucking pedophile or something! Jacob is 16 and I'm well, I'm not that much older!"

"Rob, I never knew you liked guys," Taylor said, his expression unreadable.

"Well, I never knew you liked vampires!" Rob retorted.

"Hey, I didn't … he made the move and I was so scared…" Taylor stammered.

"Oh you little liar!" Edward sneered. "You loved every minute of it! Don't deny it!"

"Jesus! What did you do to him?" Rob gasped, reaching for Taylor's arm and pulling the younger boy closer to him as if to protect him from Edward.

"All I did was kiss him, and rub off on him and suck his cock. He loved it, Rob, you should have seen it! You would have cum in your pants!" Edward answered.

"Christ! I leave you alone for one minute and the leeches descend! Fuckign hell, Taylor!" Rob sighed.

"Damn it, this wasn't my fault!" Taylor cried, his eyes watering up. He turned away and stared out the window, wrapping his arms around himself and looking utterly miserable.

Edward walked over to him and put his hand on Taylor's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Taylor. You just looked so good and you smell so much better than Jacob. I have to admit, I've always thought Jacob was fuck hot but I could never stand the dog smell. You on the other hand are …. Mouthwatering!"

"Well fuck that!" Rob shouted, again, pulling Taylor closer to him. "You keep your cold dead hands the hell off of him! He's just a kid!"

"I'm not a kid!" Taylor protested trying to shake loose from Rob.

"He doesn't want you to hold him like that!" Edward said, reaching for Taylor's arm and trying to dislodge him from Rob.

"I told you not to touch him!" Rob shouted, pulling Taylor the other way.

"Ouch, please, you're hurting me!" Taylor cried as he was pulled in both directions at once.

"Edward, Robert, both of you let him go. He's just human and he doesn't want either of you to touch him right now!" Jasper called from the doorway.

He walked into the room and put his hands on either side of Taylor's face. "Calm down, Taylor. Everything will be fine. You will get back to your parents and you wont' be stuck here. Everything will be just fine," he assured the boy in a calm, hypnotic voice.

Taylor did appear to calm down and he leaned against the wall, sliding down to sit on a cushion on the floor. He still refused to meet either Rob or Edward's eyes. Jasper gave then both a severe glance then walked out of the room, gesturing for Edward to follow him. The vampire did so with a last longing look at Taylor, then followed his brother and closed the door on the human guests.

"Rob, do you really think we'll get back home?" Taylor asked in a shaking voice.

"Yes, Tay, I believe we will. Try not to think about it too much," Rob answered.

"Rob, did you really kiss Jacob?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes. Did Edward really do what he said he did to you?"

"Yes."

"Did you like it?"

"I was scared but yeah, I guess I did."

"Taylor, are you gay?'

"Yeah, I think so but please don't tell anybody."

"Don't worry, I wont."


	5. Chapter 5

The Mirror Has Two Faces

Chapter Five

"Edward, you really need to be more careful with Taylor. He isn't Jacob and you could hurt him physically. He's only human. Jacob is strong enough to handle us but not Taylor. What the hell is this sudden infatuation with the boy anyway?" Jasper asked as they descended the stairs.

"I… I don't really know for sure," Edward lied as he ran his fingers through his hair, standing it up on end. "He reminds me of Jacob of course just without all the baggage that Jacob comes with. I mean, Jacob is so damn… hateful to us."

"Well, he's supposed to be hateful to us. He's the enemy in a manner. He's been taught to dislike us," Jasper answered.

"I don't know, I just… Taylor smells so good and Jacob, well, we all know what he smells like," Edward said.

"Just remember what I said. Taylor will be leaving with Rob when Billy gets this all sorted out and he doesn't need to leave with a crush on you or with a crushed skull so be careful!" Jasper warned.

"Yeah, gotcha, Jacob is here," Ed replied as they noticed Billy's truck pulling up outside.

"Be nice to him too, ok? Something weird is going on with all of you falling for each other and it doesn't make sense but maybe its part of the spell," Jasper answered as he held open the door for the young, Quileute boy.

The three human boys sat eating the feast that Esme and Alice had prepared. They were ravenous. The concoction of herbs smoked earlier had only given Rob and Taylor a huge case of the munchies. Jacob found that he could eat more than he ever did before, twice the amount actually.

"So, you're actors in a movie about the town of Forks? I mean, what's so special about this place?" Jacob asked through a mouthful of food.

"Well… um, we… I don't think…" Rob stuttered out trying to come up with some sort of response. "We shouldn't be discussing that."

"Sure, sure… I get it. Dad said I shouldn't ask questions because of the space time continuum," he took a sip of soda. "I was just thinking that you guys know what will happen in the future. You are almost like… psychic. That would be cool! You could stay in this universe or whatever and give Miss Cleo a run for her money," he chuckled. "You could go to Vegas and place bets on who wins the World Series or the Super Bowl. That would be awesome!"

Taylor held in the emotions that threatened to spill over. The thought of never seeing his family again caused his heart to race. As controlling as his family was, he would miss them terribly. He stood and walked away from the mirror image of himself. He couldn't even listen to the possibility of not going home. Edward watched him from the other side of the room and moved to follow him but Jasper held him back.

"Let me go!" Edward growled in a voice only the vampires in the room could hear. "He needs…"

"Not from you," Jasper looked at Edward in the eyes. "We need to make sure that Alice's premonition comes true. It is the only way. If you allow him to form feelings for you he may not want to return from where they came," Edward knew Jasper was right. There was no telling how things would turn out if they stayed in this universe. "He is in a vulnerable place right now. You shouldn't exploit those feelings to satisfy your own… lust." Edward nodded. He had to agree but Taylor was pushing his limits with the wonderful bouquet of his blood.

Rob sat watching Jacob finish his meal thinking how completely oblivious he was. He had no idea that he was sitting in a house full of vampires. He had no idea that one day, very soon, he would transform into a horse-sized wolf, who would be tasked with killing vampires. How could this sixteen year old child be expected to lead a pack? His admiration for the long-haired boy grew. He looked up to where Edward and Jasper stood in a quiet conversation. Edward shook his head at him slightly signaling that he shouldn't make any of his thoughts known to the young Quileute boy.

"Jacob, staying here isn't a possibility. We would never be able to see…" Edward began.

"Sure, sure man. I was just thinking out loud," he said with a smile.

Rob stood up from the table and moved to the balcony for another smoke. At this rate he was going to need to send Edward out for more and Edward wouldn't be bringing Taylor with him this time. Rob was feeling protective of his younger co-star. He wouldn't allow Edward to take advantage of Taylor again.

He lit his cigarette and blew the smoke out into the darkness that surrounded him. The stars were out in full force and the full moon hung in the sky like a spot light. This had been the most surreal day of his entire existence. Waking up in another universe was… unexpected to say the least. But what occupied his mind wasn't the worm hole they travelled through. It wasn't the possibility that they could change the outcome of the future of the world they were temporarily a part of. No, what had his mind reeling was kissing Jacob.

Jasper stepped up next to him and rested his arms on the railing. "Beautiful evening," he said to the A-list star. Rob nodded his head. "I can feel your confusion Rob," Jasper stated. Rob rolled his eyes. He would never remember all the powers of the vampires. How could anyone get use to it? But it occurred to him that Jasper would also feel the emotions of everyone else in the house. Taking another drag of his cigarette he turned his body toward the empath.

"Could you tell me… what is Jacob feeling?" he looked through the glass doors of the mansion at the russet colored boy.

Jasper chuckled. "That's not really fair now is it," he smiled looking out over the expansive lawn. "I don't make it a habit of sharing the personal feeling of others. How would you like it if I went in there and told Jacob of your lust?" he turned his head to look directly at Rob. He took pity on him. "He is confused but it isn't about anything romantic toward you or anyone in this house. He also feels a small bit of fear. I have been sending waves of calm to him all night. A person's first instinct is to fear us Rob," He looked back out over the moonlit backyard.

"Is he upset with me?" Rob was worried that he had taken things too far earlier in the woods. Jasper shook his head. "No. He seems to be a very light-hearted kid. He lets most things roll off his back. No need to worry," Jasper winked. They stood in silence for another moment. Rob finished his smoke and threw it into the yard. He reached for the handle on the door to go back into the house when Jasper spoke.

"There's another boy in there. One that is confused about his romantic feelings," Jasper turned his head again and looked at Rob. "He's not upset with you either," Jasper smiled. Rob's eyebrows scrunched up and he looked through the glass door at Taylor who sat on the couch with his knees to his chest. "Maybe you are confusing your feelings for Jacob with the feelings you have for…" he paused as he turned to face Rob. "someone else."

Rob exhaled a cleaning breath as he opened the door. What Jasper said made sense but he hadn't ever looked at Taylor as more than just an annoying kid that he teased on set. His mind was more unsettled than ever when he heard a startling crash in the kitchen. Alice and Esme had cleared away the dishes from the table and were washing them in the sink. He felt the breeze as Edward flew past him, at vampire speed, to stand in front of Alice. She had dropped the plate and seemed to be in some sort of trance.

"Alice, what does that mean?" Edward asked holding her shoulders looking into her face.

"I'm not sure," she shook her head. "It could mean anything. My visions are changing constantly. I think it's because they are here but I don't know why everything would go dark…"

"Not here," Edward said pulling Alice into Carlisle's study where Rose and Emmett were helping Carlisle.

Carlisle hoped that the tribal elders would be able to come up with a solution for the situation, but he wasn't going to sit back and wait. He tasked Emmett with looking for information on tribal rituals from other Native American tribes to see if this had happened before and what inconsistency could have caused two people to travel through to another universe. Rosalie found information on others who claimed to travel through time but it had never been the result of inhaling smoked herbs. Carlisle was studying the herbs left over from Jacob's supply.

Edward and Alice burst into the room causing the others to look up from their various tasks. "Alice had another premonition. Or rather, a non-premonition," Edward was flustered running his hand through his hair. Carlisle set down the book he was reading and stood. "She can't see any of us past tomorrow morning.

"What does that mean?" his expression showed concern and his voice was unusually shaky. "You can't see anything?"

Alice shook her head. She saw a vision of everyone including Rob and Taylor in the living room and in the next moment, everything was gone. There was only one vision that remained. She explained to everyone in the room that she could only see darkness, blackness. She also described the only image that she could see past the blackness.

"Does that mean our universe will… disappear?" Emmett asked the question that everyone had on their mind.

Carlisle's phone rang startling everyone. He pulled it from his pocket and saw the name on the screen. This was the call they had been waiting for.

"Hello Billy," he answered.

"Carlisle, we have a problem," was Billy's greeting.

Authors Note: Ok, so, this one is almost all Ant so give her props for this chapter. Next one is on me!

Elf


	6. Chapter 6

The Mirror Has Two Faces

Chapter Six

"We have a problem," Carlisle sighed as he walked into the living room.

"What's wron…" Jasper was cut off mid word when they all heard several very loud and ferocious sounding howls.

"The Pack!" Esme cried, jumping to her feet and automatically reaching protectively for Taylor who stood only a few feet from her.

"What the hell?" Jacob asked, leaping up and knocking the table over in his haste. "You guys have trouble with wolves?"

The sudden knock on the door made them all fall silent and Carlisle gave them a grave look. "Everyone, just stay calm and we'll see what he wants."

Jasper and Edward moved into a protective stance behind Carlisle and the big vampire Emmett appeared, standing just beside Esme. Carlisle opened the door cautiously and then stepped aside as Sam Uley pushed his way into the room.

"Jacob, you need to come with us," he demanded.

"I'm not one of your disciples! You don't tell me what to do!" Jacob shouted, moving to stand in Sam's face.

"Jacob, you do not belong with these lee… people. They are not your tribe. They are not your friends. Come back with us," Sam insisted.

"You need to leave here. The Cullen's aren't doing anything wrong," Jacob replied, stubbornly refusing to back down. Edward was incredibly impressed with the boy's bravado and his overall impression of Jacob began to slowly change.

It was at that moment that Sam first noticed Taylor, being held protectively in Esme's arms. He did a double take and then stood staring open mouthed. "Sam, I know this is all very unexpected but I assure you, our only aim is to find a way to get the two boys back to their world. Jacob has been working with us on this goal," Carlisle tried to placate him.

Sam shook his head in shock and gave Jacob one last longing glance. "Won't you please come back with us, Jake?" he pleaded.

"No," Jacob answered, crossing his arms.

Sam sighed and stepped out onto the porch, followed by Carlisle. A few minutes later, everyone heard the howls break out again and then the sound of thundering paws as the pack moved off toward Quileute lands.

Jacob was staring after them with a frown on his face, his hands clenched, trembling and sweating.

"Honey, are you ok?" Esme asked.

Jacob shook his head to clear it then slowly and perceptively relaxed. "Yeah, he answered, running his hands over his face. That was just… weird."

"It will all make sense soon, Jacob, trust me," Carlisle told him.

"I need a drink!" Rob mumbled, running his hand through his hair.

"Me too!" Emmett said enthusiastically.

"Everyone just keep it together, please!" Rosalie worried and Jasper sensing the emotional upheaval in the room, began to spread the good vibe feeling all around.

Edward slipped away from everyone and went up to his room without a word. Jacob sank down on the couch, his face still wearing the mask of confusion. Alice spoke in hushed tones to Esme and Rosalie and Carlisle stood motionless beside the door as if he feared the pack would return. Emmett stared out the balcony doors into the forest.

Taylor and Rob were left alone for the moment. Taylor reached for the plate of sugar cookies and started shoving them into his mouth. Nervous eating had always calmed him down. Rob got up and went to sit beside Jacob.

"You feeling weird, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, I feel hot and I don't know, I wanted to get mad earlier. I wanted to rip Sam's head off and he just… He just wanted to make sure I was Ok, right?" Jacob asked nervously, glancing up at Rob.

"Yeah, he's worried about you. Listen, I know this is all really confusing now, these feelings you are experiencing but Carlisle is right, it will all make perfect sense…" Rob trailed off, feeling like he was lying to the innocent boy on the couch beside him.

"Damn it!" Rob mumbled. "I need a cigarette, come for a walk with me?"

"Sure," Jacob answered and they slipped out through the back door, Jasper the only Cullen aware of their leaving.

Rob followed after Jacob who was moving in a direction opposite the Quileute reservation. "We should stay close to the house in case those wolves come back," Jacob warned.

"They won't come back, Jacob. Do you know the stories of your tribe, about the shape shifters?" Rob asked.

"Yeah, sure, everyone knows that. How did you know?" Jacob wondered.

"Movie script," Rob answered.

"Wait, are you trying to tell me…" Jacob began.

"I don't want to say too much but things are about to change drastically for you really soon."

Jacob knelt down beside the small stream and picked up a stick, tossing it into the water. He was thoughtful and quiet. Rob knelt down beside the boy and reached out, running the tips of his fingers down the side of Jacob's face. "So beautiful," Rob murmured.

Jacob raised his head pushing his hair behind his ear as he turned to face Rob. "What's your deal?" he asked. "You queer or something?"

"I guess. I mean I never thought I was but…" Rob stammered.

"Well I'm not!" Jacob insisted.

"I know."

"God, this shit is so messed up!" Jacob sighed. "I hate feeling this screwed up!"

"Let me comfort you," Rob encouraged, reaching for Jacob, slipping his hand under the boy's long hair on the back of his neck and pulling them together for another kiss.

Rob was surprised that Jacob did not resist him as much as he seemed to be protesting that he wasn't gay. Jacob allowed Rob to pull down on his chin and invade his willing mouth with a hot tongue. Rob felt the headiness of it all when Jacob's hands moved up to cup his face and the kiss deepened. Tongues twined around each other and hands groped. Jacob was becoming braver and more adventurous. He slid his hands down Rob's back and pulled his shirt out of his pants.

"Jacob," Rob moaned as he broke the kiss. "God, you make me want you!"

"I know, it's crazy but when I'm with you like this, I can't help myself," Jacob whispered.

Jacob made no move to stop him when Rob reached for the future shifter's shirt and pulled it up and over his head, revealing Jacob's impressive body. Rob then slipped his own shirt off, shoving off his own chiseled chest and stomach. He might not be as bulky as Jacob but he was in good shape too. He reached for the buckle of his pants and glanced up at Jacob. The boy did not seem afraid and was watching closely, everything that Rob did. Rob stripped off his pants and stood naked in front of Jacob, holding his erect cock.

"You plan on joining me or am I doing this alone?" Rob asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure, sure." Jacob stood up and unfastened his jeans, sliding them down as he toed off his shoes. Rob watched the Quileute boy undressing in the moonlight and couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation. "I hope nobody sees us!" Jacob laughed nervously.

"Don't worry about it," Rob murmured as he reached for the handsome boy and pulled Jacob close for another hot kiss. "I want you so badly I can't stand it!" Rob moaned, pressing his erection against Jacob's hip as they kissed. He pushed Jacob back against the tree and began to grind against him as they kissed.

Rob began to move down over Jacob, kissing the column of his throat, over his collar bone and down the center of his chest. Rob brushed his fingertips over Jacob's nipples, pinching and twisting at them, listening for the hissed intake of breath he knew he would get from Jacob. He was not disappointed and continued his trek south, dipping his tongue into Jacob's belly button and feeling the boy buck his hips forward when he did.

"Rob, what are you…" Jacob asked, trying to move away.

"Don't, Jacob, trust me," Rob encouraged as he grabbed the boy's hips to hold him still. "Let me love you."

He moved lower and lower, dragging his lips, his teeth down over Jacob's lower belly, the muscles rippling beneath the skin. Jacob's body was so hot, Rob could feel the heat radiating off of it. It was amazing to Rob. He felt also, the incredible power and strength that was housed in that young body and he felt sad for the boy that would soon have his world turned upside down. But they had this moment, this stolen moment in time and Rob wasn't letting it go to waste.

Jacob nearly cried out when Rob wrapped his hand around Jacob's cock and began to stroke it. Rob was pushing for more and more and Jacob's nerves were starting to rear their head. The boy had always been a little skittish but this was ridiculous. He couldn't seem to stop. He wanted it to go on. His hands moved to either side of Rob's head and he encouraged Rob to go lower with his teasing kisses. Rob was eager to comply and when Jacob felt the hot, wet, mouth close over his leaking cock, he gasped and his knees went weak.

All those nights of jerking off alone in his bed, all the times' he'd watched porn and imagined what it would feel like to experience it for himself, nothing had prepared him for how amazing it felt. "Oh, God, fucking hell!" Jacob gasped, clutching hard at Rob's head.

Rob was over the moon. He couldn't believe Jacob was allowing him to do it. He hoped he wasn't causing irrevocable damage to the boy but if he was, it was too late to worry about that now. He worked the length of Jacob's hard cock in and out of his mouth, loving the feel of it, loving the scent of Jacob's arousal and the fact that the boy had surrendered to him so easily. Rob pulled off and sucked just on the head, forcing his tongue into the slit and tasting the precum leaking from it. Jacob cried out and thrust forward against Rob's mouth, bruising his lips. Rob didn't care, he loved it and went back to work, taking it all in and burying his nose in Jacob's dark curls.

"Fuck, Rob, I'm gonna…" Jacob moaned, clutching hard at Rob's head and rocking back and forth, his head thrown back in the bliss that was taking him.

Rob reached for Jacob's hips and pulled, bring the boy as far into his throat as he could. When Jacob's cock hit the back of his throat, he swallowed and Jacob nearly screamed as he came, hot salty liquid spilling down Rob's throat. Rob swallowed and swallowed, his own cock hardening and filling as he rode Jacob's orgasm with him. He sucked the boy empty and cleaned his softening cock with his tongue as Jacob trembled over him, leaning back onto the tree.

"I'm… fuck… that was…" Jacob attempted to speak but was too breathless.

"S'ok," Rob answered, somewhat breathless himself.

After a moment, Rob stood and pulled Jacob into his arms, running his hands up and down the boys' back. Jacob stiffened and pulled away and Rob looked down at his upturned face with worry. "What's the matter, Jacob? Are you sorry you did it?" Rob asked.

"No, I'm just, well, do you want me to…" Jacob stammered.

"Oh, well, no, not if you don't want to," Rob replied, disappointed.

"Well, I was just going to say that, if you do want me to, I will," Jacob answered, looking up at Rob with large, vivid eyes.

"You will?" Rob asked, elated.

Jacob knelt down in front of Rob and pushed him back against the same tree. He looked up at Rob and grinned. "I'm not going to be as good as you were but I'll try to do a good job," Jacob said as he reached out and wrapped his hand around the base of Rob's full, straining cock. "Shit, you're freaking big!" Jacob mumbled. Rob laughed and slipped his hand into Jacob's hair, holding it back from the boy's face so he could watch Jacob work.

After a couple teasing, testing licks on Jacob's part, he opened his mouth and took just the head inside. Rob struggled not to thrust into the extremely hot mouth that felt like a moist oven. He wanted to but he did not. Jacob was inexperienced and needed time to get used to the whole idea. Rob twined his fingers tighter, loving the silky feel of Jacob's hair running through his fingers. It was lovely. Rob wanted more; he wanted to touch, to feel, to have. He wanted to taste and bite and… and… fuck.

He began to carefully move his hips, encouraging Jacob to take in more of him and the boy seemed to be doing ok. "Relax your jaw, drop open your throat, just relax and let it happen, Jacob," Rob encouraged. He nearly fainted from the erotic intoxication when Jacob hummed in response. "Fuck, that felt so good! Do that again!" Rob cried and Jacob pulled his mouth off.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Hum around it like that, please!" Rob gasped.

Jacob took Rob back into his mouth and began to suck, sliding Rob's cock in and out of his mouth and then he began to hum. Rob could not take it. He just could not stand the sensation. He was going to cum and he knew it. He wanted more. He wanted to hold Jacob in his arms; he wanted to cover that hot, muscular body with his own paler, athletic one. He desperately desired to have Jacob and it was driving him over the edge. He pulled out and clutched at Jacob's biceps, pulling him up to stand and crushed his mouth against the boy's in a possessive kiss that took both their breaths.

"God, I want you so bad!" Rob cried.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked, pushing at Rob's chest. "I'm not letting you fuck me!"

"Please, please, Jacob, please, I need it!" Rob begged.

Jacob bit his lip and hesitated. He was nervous and he wanted to comply but he wasn't sure he was ready to go that far. Rob reached out to him and pulled him close again.

"Jacob," he breathed against the boy's lips as he pushed hard into him.

"How will we do it?" Jacob asked, fearfully.

"Turn around, put your hands on the tree trunk and brace yourself. I'll get you ready," Rob answered, helping Jacob to turn and get into position.

Rob pushed his knees between Jacob's thighs and brushed against him, as he paused to trail kisses along Jacob's shoulders, pushing his long hair over one shoulder to bare his muscular back. Rob pressed his chest against that silky skin loving the feel of it. He reached up with one hand and pressed his fingers against Jacob's lips. "Suck on them," he whispered.

Jacob did as he asked and Rob was nearly undone with that sensation alone, that strong mouth drawing his fingers in, wetting them. Rob fought the urge to leave his fingers right there in that hot mouth and instead, pulled them free and pushed Jacob harder against the tree as he moved his slickened fingers down and pressed, gently circling the boy's virgin opening. Jacob tensed up for a moment but Rob continued to press light kisses over his shoulders and the back of his neck, whispering to him to relax and breathe.

Jacob gasped when Rob pressed the tip of a finger into him. "Easy, baby, just breathe," Rob encouraged and waited for Jacob to relax before he pressed deeper inside. Rob began to work that finger in and out slowly, opening Jacob for him, getting the boy ready. Jacob was moving with Rob and did not seem to be aware that he was doing it, his hips rocking just a bit with each movement.

Rob decided to push for more, see how much pleasure he could give Jacob, and see how much the boy would let him have. He began to move his feather light kisses down Jacob's spine, moving very slowly and watching for some sign of discomfort from Jacob. Noticing none, he continued down, and then knelt behind Jacob. He continued to move his finger in and out as he got into position, then removed it and spread Jacob's muscular buttocks apart, pushing his tongue deep and thrusting it in and out.

"Rob, what the fuck! What… Oh fuck!" Jacob cried, clutching at the tree trunk for support. "God, that feels so… feels so…" Jacob's words turned into a long, drawn out moan of pleasure and the sound went straight to Rob's cock. He wanted so badly. "Please, Rob, I can't stand it, feels too good…" Jacob begged.

Rob stood up, slipping his fingers back into Jacob's wet hole. "What, Jacob, will you let me?" Edward asked in a deep, husky voice next to Jacob's ear.

"Um, well… ok," Jacob answered, biting his lip.

Rob moved into position, lined up and began to press very carefully into Jacob's tight heat. "Hold on, baby, here it comes, just relax and breath. I promise, you will love it."


	7. Chapter 7

The Mirror Has Two Faces

Chapter Seven

Esme pulled Taylor into the kitchen and away from the rest of the family. He seemed overwhelmed with what had happened with the wolf pack. He sat at the granite island while Esme busied herself with making hot chocolate. She fell into her motherly roll so easily with Taylor. He was missing his family dearly and was trying to put on a brave face. He didn't want to lose them.

This was in complete contrast to how Bella felt. At first Esme liked playing surrogate mother to the human girl but after awhile she started to notice that Bella was a vain person. She was obsessed with aging and was willing to leave her family behind to obtain eternal youth. That didn't sit well with the matron of the Cullen family. Taylor on the other hand was fighting his way back to those who loved him and who he loved. Esme would do anything to get back the child she lost but that would never happen. She could only find happiness in helping the poor orphaned child in her kitchen at that moment.

"Everything will work out," she gave him a warm motherly smile and set his mug in front of him. "You will find your way back home."

He nodded but didn't speak. It wasn't only that he wanted to get back to his family and friends but… he was so confused about Edward. He was so willing to give himself to Edward in the car (and out of the car) earlier that day. It was so unlike him. Not so much that it was a male but with anyone. He barely knew the vampire and yet he could still feel the cold hand that had wrapped around his cock. He didn't jump into bed with just anyone. The fact of the matter was that he was still a virgin. Sure, he fooled around a bit, but never full on sex. He knew he was gay and holding out on sex made him look like a gentleman. It hadn't been that way with Edward. He had been all too willing to engage in the intimate acts. Even if he was saying no, his body had definitely been saying yes.

"We may not be your biological family but if you need to talk, we're here for you," Esme placed a hand over Taylor's and gave it a squeeze.

Taylor thanked her for the hot chocolate and stood leaving the full mug on the counter. Esme wasn't the person he wanted to talk to. He made his way upstairs to talk to Edward. He looked into Jasper and Alice's bedroom as he passed, seeing them in an argument that only super hearing could pick up. He stood in front of Edward's closed bedroom door and took a deep breath. The door opened before he had a chance to knock. Edward looked pensive but moved to allow the boy into the room closing the door behind him. Doors didn't hide much in a house of vampires, even ones in front of closets. Everyone would be privy to their conversations if they were in the house.

"I… um…" Taylor ran a hand through his hair. It was the same nervous habit that Edward had. "I'm not sure why… I-I don't know why I'm here… I mean, I want to talk to you but…"

Edward walked over to the flustered movie star and put a hand on his shoulder. He knew he had to be more careful with the human than he had been earlier. He looked so much like the young Quileute native with his dark hair, brown eyes, and … innocence. He still wore the over-sized sweats and t-shirt that made him look younger than he was, but Edward could still see the wanton face as he pleasured the boy. He could still smell the exquisite aroma of his arousal and release. Edward had come to his room to escape the intoxicating smell that permeated from the boy, the boy who was now standing in his room.

"You are confused," he said matter-of-factly. "You want to know how it was so easy to give yourself to me."

"Um… yeah" Taylor responded. He looked up at the golden eyes that, for him, seemed to hold all the answers.

"Let's sit down," Edward sat on his bed (Bella's bed) against the headboard and spread his legs. He patted the space between them and waved Taylor over. Taylor hesitated but eventually sat. Edward wrapped his arms around him pulling him into his chest. "Better?" Taylor nodded and breathed in deeply, the scent of the vampire filling his lungs. He would never get enough of the amazingly sweet smell.

"First, I'm a vampire and I am immensely attractive to my prey. I have the ability to turn even the most heterosexual male into my bitch," he chuckled. "I don't use my… gifts for evil purposes though. Because I can read your thoughts I knew what we did was something you wanted. I would never have coerced you into something you didn't want," Edward paused to bury his nose in the back of Taylor's hair. Vampires were not the only creatures to emit a scent that was attractive to their prey.

"Second, you are a gay man Taylor. I know you have been with girls… women but that wasn't satisfying for you. In fact, it is something that disgusts you. You would put off sex until you thought they would become suspicious and come up with an excuse to breakup with them. You were hiding behind them."

"Maybe I'm bi?" Taylor said in a whisper.

"I don't think so but…"

Taylor thought back to the few times he had been intimate. The girls had been beautiful in anyone's eyes. They were kind to him and loved him. But, when he kissed them or… touched them it felt… awkward. He didn't have the first clue about how to do it. He often thought that it was his inexperience that put him off women. When he envisioned a man, he understood how to pleasure them.

"Lastly," Edward continued. "You did it so easily because you were finally free to express yourself sexually. There wasn't anything holding you back. No one would find out, there is no chance of catching a disease, and you could go back home pretending it was a dream, that it hadn't really happened. Having sex with a vampire is a safe bet for you."

"Rob knows," Taylor sighed. Edward ran his nose along down the neck of the bronzed boy. His tongue peeked out to taste the slightly salty skin. He could hear his brother and sister arguing. Alice had a vision of what they were doing and Jasper wanted to barge into the room, stopping it from happening.

"But he won't say anything," Edward replied. Taylor closed his eyes feeling Edward loosen his hold around him and running his fingers up his clothed torso. His cold fingers felt like they were electrifying his nerves. Edward ran his fingers down his arms and back up again. Taylor turned his head no longer wanting to deny his desires. Their mouths met in a slow kiss as Taylor's hand threaded into Edward's coppery, silken hair. This was much different than the last encounter they had.

Edward's fingers found the hem of Taylor's shirt and inched it up slowly feeling every ridge and crevice of his ribs. He pinched the rosy nipples simultaneously earning him a groan from Taylor. Edward broke from their kiss and pulled Taylor's shirt off the rest of the way. He took off his own before pulling Taylor back against his chest. His body felt warm and soft. He was fragile and Edward had to use delicate touches or he could injure or potentially kill the human.

Edward wrapped an arm around Taylor's shoulders and placed a hand on the opposite cheek pulling him back into a deep kiss. His other hand snaked down to the front of the boy's crotch. Taylor's sweat pants tented obscenely due to the lack of undershorts. The vampire placed a hand on the clothed cock and gently massaged causing pre-cum to leak and soak through the fabric. Taylor could feel the feral growl emanating from Edward's chest. His breath came more quickly and his heart rate quickened. It was the first time since he and Rob had arrived in this alternate universe that he felt… afraid. The sounds that came from the cool body that held him were animalistic and inhuman. He was worried the vampire wasn't in control of himself. Edward pulled away from Taylor's lips.

"I'm not going to hurt you Taylor," Edward reassured. Taylor saw that the vampire's eyes were still golden but the black pupils had grown larger. "I'm in control but I need…" Taylor interrupted his explanations pushing his tongue into Edward's willing mouth. The kiss became frenzied as did their hands. Edward's hand pushed under the waistband of Taylor's pants grabbing the hardened leaking member giving it a few firm strokes.

"Clasp your hands behind my neck," Edward commanded. He wanted an unobstructed view of the young man's muscular body. Taylor complied. He could feel Edward's cock pushing against his back as he watched the enticing movements that were blanketed from his view under his pants.

"Close your eyes and tell me what you want," the golden eyed man demanded. "What do you desire?"

Taylor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _"I want you to suck my…"_ he thought. He pictured the man between his legs with his lips wrapped around his cock.

"I want details. Tell me what you want… in detail," he demanded of the boy. "I'll do it if you say it, out loud."

Taylor took another breath. "I w-want your c-cold tongue on my d-dick," he stuttered. Putting his fantasies into words was… awkward and embarrassing. It was much easier to imagine than to put into words. "I want you to lick the c-c… cum tube from base to tip."

"Mmmm… what about you nipples sweet boy? What shall I do with them?" Edward whispered into his wanton lover's ear.

"L-lick them, suck them, bite them…" Edward pull one hand and brought his finger and thumb to his lips. He licked it with a small amount of venom. He grabbed a nipple gently, pulling and tweaking. The minute amount of venom wouldn't hurt him but he would feel a tingling sensation. Taylor whimpered and bucked his hips slightly.

"Oh, god…" he groaned. Edward's cock twitched. He was painfully hard and his prick was not only trapped in his pants but by Taylor's body as well.

"More," Edward said in a raspy voice.

"I… um…" his voice was shaky. His entwined fingers that rested at the base of the vampire's neck tightened as Edward's hand moved up and down his cock. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. "I want you to nibble them into pebbles… I w-want you to lick your way down my chest and abs. You would pull off my sweats using your teeth. Oh… shit!" he exclaimed when Edward swiped his thumb over the head of Taylor's cock and moved his fingers to the boy's other nipple. The two simultaneous actions put Taylor so close to the edge.

"Turn around," Edward said in a whisper. Taylor unclasped his hands and quickly turned kneeling between Edward's legs. Edward quickly shed his pants and asked Taylor to do the same. Edward tugged at his over-neglected cock while watching Taylor strip the last of the offensive clothing. He desperately wanted to watch the beautiful, bronzed boy ride his cock. He wanted to claim him and plant his seed in him. He knew that he needed to go at Taylor's pace but the need to take him was slowly overtaking his sensibilities.

He pulled Taylor to his lap forcefully and Taylor's knees fell to each side of Edward's hips. Edward grabbed each of Taylor's hands and placed them above him on the headboard. "Keep them there," he looked the boy in the eye trying to reiterate his demand. His hand captured both cocks together and both boys moaned when he moved it up and down.

Edward licked the fingers of his free hand, reached between Taylor's legs and his finger pushed into the crease of his ass finding the treasure he sought. "Tell me more baby," he rubbed the pucker. "Tell me what you want me to do with this."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Taylor repeated in a whisper.

Edward chuckled to himself. "I want details," he looked at Taylor's face. This was what he wanted. He wanted him to lose himself, forget everything that inhibited him. He wanted Taylor to come completely undone by his hand. Edward continued firmly rubbing Taylor's hole until his finger pushed through and he stopped all movement. "You have to say it or I'll stop."

"Oh god… please don't stop," Taylor moved his hips trying to entice Edward into moving. "Oh fuck… I want you to stretch me…" Edward's hands started moving immediately. The finger in Taylor's hole pushed further inside and pulled back out. He did it several more times before adding a second. The burning sensation Taylor felt disappeared when Edward curled his fingers and rubbed the small almond shaped bump inside the velvet cavern.

"Ahhhhh… fuck, oh god… fuck, fuck, fuck…" Taylor was practically incoherent at this point but Edward wanted more.

"What else?"

"I-I w-want you to put your… ahhhh… put your big cock in me, stretching me further. Oh please…," Edward knew he wouldn't get much more from the boy at least he wouldn't if he didn't stop and he had no intentions of stopping. He desperately needed to act out the fantasy Taylor was describing. Nothing would stop him from claiming the boy. Nothing…

Authors Note: Ok, guys, this chapter was all Ant so please when you leave your reviews, give her the love!


	8. Chapter 8

The Mirror Has Two Faces

Chapter Eight

Someone was banging on the front door and Carlisle went quickly to open it. Billy was in his wheelchair, flanked by Sam Uley.

"Carlisle, I have news. Quil's grandfather remembered something like this happening when he was a boy and we did some research. The blessing the Quileute's were trying to bestow on Rob and Taylor didn't work exactly right because of the convoluted feelings the boys have for each other. Emotions are hidden beneath the surface and must be dealt with before they can progress forward. Where are the boys?" Billy asked.

Carlisle turned and swept the room with his eyes. "Rob and Jacob went for a walk. I'm not sure but I think Taylor is with Edward…" Billy interrupted.

"Jacob is with Rob?"

"Yes, they went out a little while ago," Carlisle answered.

"It doesn't matter. Let me get set up. They don't have to be here for the spell to work. I know what to do now. We need to complete a binding spell to bring them back together again in the right capacity. Jacob and Edward are distractions for them and in a few moments, it won't make any difference." Billy began to set up the herbs he needed and lit a small burner that he had placed on the coffee table.

"Here we go," Billy replied.

#

Taylor was on his knees facing Edward. His breathing was coming hard and fast and his anxiety level was a 10. He wanted to do this, he wanted it more than anything but it was almost too much, too erotic, too sensual. As he felt the head of Edward's cock pressing against his tight opening, he cried out and tried to pull away.

"Jacob, relax," Edward breathed as he pulled down on Taylor's shoulders.

"Edward, I'm not Jacob!" Taylor protested as he continued to fight. "I'm not Jacob!"

Edward's eyes shot open and he grabbed Taylor's face in his hands, pulling the boy closer for a kiss that he deepened as he forced his tongue into the pliant mouth. Taylor responded despite his initial fears and allowed Edward to deepen the kiss. When Taylor began to struggle for air, Edward backed off and stared at the breathless, flushed and beautiful boy in his lap.

"Not Jacob…" Edward mumbled as he ran his hands up and down Taylor's back. "So beautiful… please let me…"

"I'm scared!" Taylor protested. "You might hurt me!"

"I would never ever hurt you!" Edward assured him as he tried to pull Taylor back down against him. Edward lined up against Taylor again, wanting to sink into that tight heat and forget everything, his family, Bella, the fact that Taylor was not from his world.

"Umm, please, please go slow… I've never ever done this…" Taylor begged as the head of Edward's cock began to press inside.

#

Jacob gasped and let out a breath as Rob impaled him against the tree. "So good, feels so good!" he sighed.

"Umm, you're so fucking hot, I mean temperature wise, so fucking hot, feels like my cock is on fire! So good… so good!" Rob mumbled from behind him as he began to pick up the pace.

Jacob's body was being forced against the rough bark of the tree, abrasions tearing into the warm flesh that healed almost instantly. Jacob didn't notice it. He would have been shocked by it if he had. The only thing he was aware of was the hot, rampant desire flowing through his body and the overwhelming need to hold onto that moment as if something would suddenly sweep it away from him. He reached back and clutched at Rob's hips, willing Rob to go faster, harder.

Sweat dripped off Rob's forehead and ran into his eyes, dripped onto Jacob's shoulders as Rob pressed his face against the back of Jacob's neck. Hot, damp skin slid against hot damp skin. Jacob's scent, woodsy and clean like the forest after rain pervaded everything and for Rob is was like a catalyst that drove him on and on.

"Baby, God, baby, so hot… God, Taylor… hot, so good!" Rob stammered.

"Hey, what the hell!" Jacob cried and turned around, shoving Rob off of him. "I'm not Taylor!"

"Jacob, I'm sorry, I just…" Rob cried.

"Let me go!" Jacob yelled, grabbing up his clothes, he began to back away, trembling and shaking. "I should have known better. I should have…"

Jacob stopped speaking and dropped his clothes. His body was tremoring and his expression was venomous. He backed up a step, looking both confused and ferocious at the same time.

"Jacob, calm down…" Rob began.

Then, right in front of his eyes, Jacob did the unthinkable. The boy phased. At the exact moment that Jacob changed into his wolf, a sharp wind began to whip through the forest. Rob reached out to one of the trees for support, eyeing the vicious wolf in front of him fearfully. Jacob, in wolf form, twisted his big head from side to side, sniffing at the air in confusion then let out a howl.

#

"It's happened! I have to go!" Sam shouted as he pushed past Carlisle and Billy and ran out the front door. He dashed through the woods toward the sound of Jacob's howl. It didn't take him long to locate the giant wolf and terrified human crouching against the tree.

"Jacob, calm down, it's Sam. I'm here to help you. Just try to relax. Think of yourself as a human again. Concentrate and visualize it. Slow your breathing."

The giant wolf lowered its head and clearly attempted to follow Sam's orders. It took only a moment before the huge animal in front of Rob had changed back to a human boy, kneeling, naked on the ground.

"What the fuck, Sam!" Jacob demanded.

"Come back inside with me, both of you," Sam ordered.

Rob picked up his clothes and struggled into them, frustrated and angry. He followed after Sam and Jacob as they walked back to Carlisle's house.

Upstairs in the Cullen's house, Edward was again, attempting to convince the frightened boy in his lap to concede to his needs.

"Come on, let me…" Edward begged.

The door to the room burst open and Jasper charged inside. "Let go of him, Edward!" he shouted.

"Jasper, you son of a bitch!" Edward screamed as he pushed Taylor off his lap and onto the bed beside him. "Don't interfere!"

"Edward?" Taylor gasped as he reached out for Edward.

The vampire was becoming almost transparent to him, the walls of the room fading and appearing hazy.

"Taylor!" Edward shouted, reaching back toward the boy in his bed. The room was shifting, changing.

Downstairs, Rob lurched forward and grabbed at Jacob's arm to steady himself. "What the fuck?" he cried as his fingers passed right through Jacob and he fell forward.

"Rob?" Jake asked, confused as he turned to see the boy on the floor next to him. Rob was disappearing, fading from view.

"It's happening, everyone brace yourselves!" Billy cried.

#

Rob came to his senses a moment later in complete darkness. The only sound he could hear was the soft whirr of central air. He could feel that he was in a bed, the blankets twisted around his body. He sat up and flailed frantically for the bedside table then located the switch for the table lamp.

The room flashed into illumination and he saw Taylor sitting up in the bed beside him, a look of complete terror on his handsome face.

"Edward?" he asked fearfully.

"No, it's me, Rob," Rob answered.

"Oh Christ!" Taylor gasped and threw himself into Rob's arms. "Was that real? Did it really happen?" he cried, his soft lips pressed against Rob's neck.

Rob put his arms around Taylor and drew the boy into his lap, mindful of the fact that for whatever reason, Taylor was completely naked.

"It's ok. I think the spell is broken. We're back in the hotel," Rob assured him.

"I'm so… God, that was just…" Taylor stuttered.

"Shh, it's ok. You don't need to be afraid. It's all over now. We're going to be just fine," Rob answered, running his hands through Taylor's short hair.

"We won't get shuttered back there, will we?" Taylor asked.

"I doubt it," Rob said. "Taylor, did you and Ed?" he didn't finish his thought but Taylor seemed to understand.

"No, almost but no," Taylor answered. "Did you and Jacob?"

"Well, we were doing it but I called him… I called him someone else's name," Rob admitted.

"Whose name did you call him," Taylor asked, leaning back and looking directly in Rob's eyes.

"Taylor," Rob whispered, reaching out to stroke his fingers down the side of the boy's face. Taylor closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "I called him Taylor."

"I was afraid of that," Taylor whispered, his eyes still closed. "Edward called me Jacob."

"I guess we were both acting on our hidden inner desires, weren't we?" Rob asked.

"Maybe, I mean, do you… do you feel that way about me?" Taylor asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I guess I always did. I think that may have been what started this whole mess in the first place. Maybe if I'd just been honest with you from the beginning, that I was attracted to you… but I thought you were straight and I, well… I guess I didn't want to admit the truth about myself. I'm sorry, Taylor. I'm sorry this whole thing happened. I know you were scared and freaked out. I was too but it's over now." Rob drew Taylor close again until the boy was almost in his lap.

Taylor laughed and molded himself tight against Rob. "No one is going to believe this happened!" he joked.

"I'd suggest not telling anyone about it. I don't particularly want to end up in the nut house, do you?" Rob asked, tickling his fingers up and down Taylor's sides.

"Hey, quit that shit! I'm ticklish as hell!" Taylor cried, trying to twist away from Rob who only pursued him further across the bed until Rob had Taylor stretched out beneath him on the soft mattress, writhing about as he tried to get away.

"Don't squirm like that, Tay! You're making me hard as a rock!" Rob protested. "I never got to finish with Jacob and my balls are blue as fuck!"

"Let me up then!" Taylor laughed, still squirming.

"Not a chance in hell. Hey, you're hard too!" Rob teased.

"Damn it!" Taylor protested as Rob continued to tickle him as he fought to get loose.

When Rob dropped all his weight against Taylor and pressed his lips against the startled boy beneath him, Taylor got quiet and stopped squirming. Rob slipped his tongue into Taylor's mouth, tentatively kissing the naïve and hesitant boy in his arms.

Taylor responded by putting his arms around Rob and pushing up against him. Rob was safer; he was human, warm, and not super strong. Rob couldn't kill him unintentionally. Rob couldn't turn him into an undead creature of the night. Rob was his friend.

"Fuck, Taylor, please, please let me finish what I started. It was you I wanted. I know that now. Please let me…" Rob begged.

"Go slow, be careful," Taylor answered, his lips trailing down Rob's neck as he explored the warm skin of his human lover. "I'm new at this."

Rob raised himself up on his forearms and looked down at the pretty, dark-skinned boy. "Let me love you?" he asked Taylor.

"Umm, ok," Taylor answered.

Rob began to trail kisses down Taylor's neck and over his chest. He paused to nip and bite at the boy's erect nipples, running his tongue around each of them in turn, listening to the sounds of pleasure Taylor was making, each protracted moan going straight to Rob's cock. He pushed Taylor's legs apart and knelt between them, his mouth moving south over the sculpted chest and abds, following the dark happy trail as it led to the nest of black curls from which sprang Taylor's now fully erect cock.

Rob wrapped his fingers around it and gave it a few hard pumps as Taylor began to thrust up into Rob's hand. "Don't be greedy!" Rob admonished the boy, holding Taylor's hips still with his other hand as he pleasured the boy.

"Fuck!" Taylor moaned, his eyes fluttering closed as he relished the pleasure Rob was giving him. "Need this, want it!"

"It's yours love," Rob answered.

Taylor cried out as Rob's tongue slid around the head of his cock, circling it and putting pressure on the bundle of nerves just beneath the underneath side of the head. Taylor bucked up into Rob's mouth and Rob obliged him by taking it all into his mouth, drawing the thick cock into the back of his throat and swallowing around it.

"Oh my God!" Taylor gasped, clutching at the sides of Rob's head. "I'm gonna cum, stop, stop, I mean it!" Taylor tried to pull Rob off of him.

"Why do you want me to stop, baby boy?" Rob asked, grinning up at Taylor. "Want to cum with my cock up your tight ass?"

Taylor blushed and bit his lip but he was grinning and trying to hide it. "Come on, say it!" Rob demanded. "Tell me what you want, handsome."

"That's just what Edward told me to do," Taylor said.

"Then do it, baby. Tell me you want me to fuck you. Tell me exactly what you want me to do and I'll do it!" Rob demanded.

Taylor reached down and put his hands on either side of Rob's face, looking hard into Rob's eyes with his dark ones. "Fuck me into next week! Give me that big, hard cock and make me feel it tomorrow!"

"Jesus!" Rob gasped as he clambered up over the boy and grabbed Taylor's shoulders. "Turn over for me. Get on your knees. "It'll feel better that way; I can hit your prostate every time."

"Just be easy, I'm a virgin you know!" Taylor reminded him as he got into position.

"Got any condoms?" Rob asked, glancing around.

"In my coat pocket, over the chair there." Taylor gestured to his coat hanging over the back of a chair in the corner.

Rob retrieved the condoms out of the coat pocket and returned to Taylor kneeling on his hands and knees. Rob slipped a condom on and then slipped his first two fingers into his mouth to moisten them. Taylor watched over his shoulder everything that Rob was doing and when Rob's spit slickened fingers penetrated him, it was so much like when Edward had done it to him that he nearly called the vampires name.

Rob stretched Taylor, opening his fingers and sliding them in and out, adding a third, he brushed them over the boy's prostate and watched Taylor's eyes roll back. "Good, isn't it baby?" Rob asked.

"Fuck yes!" Taylor moaned, thrusting his hips forward and wrapping one hand around his own cock, his weight supported on his elbows as Rob removed his fingers and lined up.

"Get ready boy, here it comes!" Rob warned as he began to ease into the very tight hole and felt the incredible squeeze on his cock. "Damn, Taylor, you're so fucking tight!" Rob moaned.

"Fuck, that hurts!" Taylor protested and Rob stopped moving to let the boy get used to the intrusion. Rob rubbed his hands over Taylors' tense shoulders and back and encouraged the boy to relax and breathe. He waited until he felt Taylor's muscles letting up around him before he began to move again, knowing he had to go slow at first.

"Better?" he asked. Taylor, unable to speak at that moment, just nodded, his hand beginning to speed on his cock and that gesture alone let Rob know that he was all right.

Rob began to pick up the pace slowly, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in and going all the way into the warm, pliant body beneath him. Taylor fit him perfectly. The boy was all human, would not turn into a wolf and lacked Jacob's volatile temper. As Rob's pace quickened, he noticed Taylor pushing back against him.

"That's it, baby, move with me, be with me. So perfect, so gorgeous, all mine, say it, Taylor, tell me you're mine," Rob begged.

"Yes, Rob, I'm yours," Taylor moaned. "Fuck, I'm cumming!" Taylor cried as he spilled over his hand, shooting thick, white ribbons of cum all over the sheets.

"God," Rob whispered as he felt Taylor's orgasm milking him of his own. He came hard into the boy, his hips stuttering in their rhythm and driving Taylor down flat against the mattress to lie in the mess beneath him.

Breathless and panting like dogs, they lay, still attached together in each other's arms. Rob running his fingers through Taylors' sweaty hair and Taylor trying to catch his breath after such an emotional event as losing his boy on boy virginity.

"Taylor, I think I might be in love with you," Rob admitted.

"Really?" Taylor asked.

"Yep, I'm sure of it," Rob answered.

"Cool," Taylor answered. "I think I might be in love with you too."

"Cool," Rob whispered as he drifted off to sleep, the boy of his dreams wrapped up in his arms.

#

The first day of shooting for New Moon started out wet and rainy. Rob and Taylor arrived a few minutes late to the set and got the wrath of the set director for it. They settled into their trailers with a last parting glance at each other. Kristen was nowhere in sight and both boys had to wonder why. When Taylor picked up his copy of the script with notes all over it, he immediately understood why.

He ran out of his trailer to find Rob and was met halfway across the yard by the boy he sought. "Did you read the script?" Taylor asked, his face showing his astonishment.

"Yep, I guess we sort of changed reality for the world of Twilight, huh?" Rob laughed.

"It looks like something happened after we left. Didn't expect that!" Taylor said.

"What's the problem? You boys both said you had no problems playing gay characters. What's the big deal? Bella goes back to Phoenix, Jacob and Edward fall in love and fight the Volturi to keep their union intact. What's the issue?" asked the director.

"Umm, no issue, sir!" Taylor answered, turning to face Rob, his face lit with a million watt smile.

"I guess Alice's vision didn't see that coming, did it?" Rob asked.

"Who the hell knows?" Taylor asked. "I guess it all turned out the way it was supposed to though. Do you think the fans will mind?"

"Nah, there's already a website called fanfiction and there are literally thousands of stories about all of us screwing each other senseless on there. I think the fans will be thrilled!"

"Hope you're right, Rob," Taylor laughed as they headed off toward the set and prepared themselves as the director yelled "Action!"

The End

A/N: Ant, thank you for working with me on this story. It was an amazing journey for us both and I'm glad we took the time out of our busy schedules to work together! I hope we can do this again soon! Thanks to all the fans who read along with us as well! Kisses, Rat, this one was for you!

A/N: My lovely elf, thank you for bringing me into this story with you. We flew by the seat of our pants for most of it but I loved working with you on it. Next time (and there will be a next time!) we will make sure we have more time to work on it! ant1gon3


End file.
